People may wish to return products from one location to another for a variety of reasons. For example, someone may purchase one or more items at a store or receive one or more items in the mail and determine upon inspection that certain ones of the item(s) are defective or otherwise inconsistent with an expectation. As another example, someone may receive a gift that they wish to return for credit or cash rather than keep. In certain instances, it may not be readily apparent if, how, and/or to what location a product may be returned in exchange for a value commensurate with the returned product. In addition, from a product provider perspective, managing product returns may have inefficiencies for a variety of reasons.